


Daffodil

by thricepiercedpirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thricepiercedpirate/pseuds/thricepiercedpirate
Summary: Luffy and Zoro take a moment to reflect following the events in Gran Tesoro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Film Gold quickie for baratiepromise's birthday, so possible movie spoilers!

"A… dress…" Zoro says slowly, brow wrinkling as he eyes his captain incredulously. "While I was stuck, up to my neck, in that goddamn gold statue thing like a freakin' ornament on a tree, you were playing dress-up? Like, literally trying on dresses?"

"It was a DISGUISE." Scowling, Luffy crosses his arms. "Besides, Brook said I looked good!"

"Nami said you looked like a three-tier wedding cake."

"NAMI wore a giant goldfish bowl on her HEAD," the younger man indignantly reminds his swordsman. "'Cause she was pretending to be a noble, 'cause we were in DISGUISE, coming to RESCUE you."

"And you had a great big red flower on your head," Zoro teases gently, reaching out to ruffle his black-gloved fingers through Luffy's unruly dark hair. "Shh, I'm not judging, Sencho. I just think it would've been awfully hard to fight wrapped up in some poofy-ass yellow dress that ripped straight down the back the second you used Gear Fourth. Although I'm sure that would've been an interesting sight all by itself."

Reluctantly mollified, Luffy leans into his touch, arms dropping from their guarded position across his chest so he's free to slip them loosely around the green-haired pirate's waist. "Yeah, well…"

Zoro grins. "Anyway, dress or no-" Sliding his leather-clad hand down his partner's cheek to cup his jaw and raise his chin for an ardent, lingering kiss. "… consider me well and thoroughly rescued..."


End file.
